1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch and, more particularly, to a push switch of small dimension requiring only a small torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The push switch of the prior art was generally composed of a number of components such as a housing provided with a fixed terminal, a movable contact engageable with the fixed terminal of the housing, a slide for actuating the movable contact, a lever for actuating the slide, a spring for returning the lever and the slide to their initial positions, and a case coupled to the housing to form a switch casing.
Apparently the conventional switch needed a number of structural parts, was difficult to miniaturize, and required complicated assembling work, which resulted in an increase in manufacturing cost.